


Воспитание

by YellowClown



Series: 2017 || Special Quest [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Не было ничего ужаснее наказания любовью и заботой — потому что именно они меняли людей сильнее, чем насилие, угрозы и голод, злоба и ненависть.





	Воспитание

Тельце у Кромешника было ломаное-переломаное. Казалось, стоит немного надавить — и острые кости пропорют натянутую кожу, будут торчать белым огрызком и черная кровь польется из раны, но Кромешник не скажет ни слова. Быть может, тихо простонет, но сожмет ногу ладонью и зло посмотрит исподлобья.

Кромешник был из тех, кто мог говорить громко, лишь когда был уверен в своей силе.

Когда Кромешник был слаб, он молча наблюдал и думал, думал, думал. Наверняка думал о мести... Но Северянину хотелось верить, что его методы воспитания дали свои плоды, что Кромешник исправляется — медленно, но верно.

Дома у Северянина — в том доме, что был у него до того, как ему выпала честь стать Хранителем, — было принято наказывать любовью и заботой. Не было ничего ужаснее наказания любовью и заботой — потому что именно они меняли людей сильнее, чем насилие, угрозы и голод, злоба и ненависть. На любовь и заботу можно было ответить чем угодно, но если тебя только любят в ответ — ты постепенно смиряешься.

— Это глупая затея.

В голосе Кромешника отчетливо слышалась насмешка.

— Не глупая, а...

— Нелепая? — переспросил Кромешник с ухмылкой. 

— Хороший начальник работает с под чиненными, а не только командует ими, — не согласился Северянин, разминая руки. Вылезать из-под теплого одеяла в чуть промерзлую комнату так не хотелось, тело чуть-чуть затекло, хотелось немного поприседать да помахать шашками — ну или вернуться обратно в постель. Все-таки там был Кромешник, и для существа с почти ледяным сердцем он был на удивление горячим.

— Если ты, переодевшись йети, пойдешь к ним немного поработать, тебя не примут за своего. 

— А я бороду на голову заверну!

— Еще глупее, — проворчал Кромешник, отворачиваясь к окну.

Северянин посмотрел на него.

Все-таки он и правда был поломанный. Его торчащие лопатки, острые плечи, выступающие отростки позвонков, тонкие руки... У Кромешника была сломана сама душа. В тот момент, когда он стал кем-то большим, чем просто неприкаянным духом, когда решил наводить ужас на детей, прятаться под кроватями — в его сердце, должно быть, появилась трещина. Никто бы не сделал такой выбор сам, никто не пожелал бы себе такой судьбы — и вот он лежал около Северянина, нескладный, забитый Кромешник.

Его хотел забрать себе Песочный человек. Он бы, наверное, держал Кромешника в золотых кандалах, засыпал ему сладкие сны прямо в глотку, пытался перевоспитать по-своему — и у него бы не вышло. Северянин точно знал, что не вышло бы.

Если бы Кромешник достался Зубной Фее, она бы выбила ему каждый зуб до единого — за каждое потерянное детское воспоминание, за каждую пропавшую феечку-помощницу. Кромешник бы от этого не изменился, он бы просто смог освободиться в один день, и первой его жертвой стала бы Фея.

Пасхальный Кролик с Джеком предлагали просто выбить из него всю дурь. Молодые, неразумные, они еще не понимали всей сути слова «воспитание», да и их самих, по-хорошему, нужно было еще воспитывать и воспитывать.

Северянин не мог отдать им Кромешника. Они бы не собрали части его души — они бы разбили ее на еще более мелкие осколки, стерли бы в пыль, и Северянин не мог этого допустить.

— Я все равно попробую. Думаю, йети все-таки удивятся, когда поймут, что один из них — это я, — сказал он, почесывая бороду.

— Ну попробуй, — пробурчал Кромешник.

Северянин знал, что его метод исправления работает. Потому что Кромешник сам тянулся к нему, Северянин никогда не настаивал — но ведь в этом и была вся суть. Кромешник учился привязываться, учился любить, а это означало, что скоро в нем совсем не останется тьмы.

Вздохнув, Северянин потянулся к нему и осторожно накрыл мягким лоскутным одеялом его худые плечи.

— Простудишься же.

Кромешник подогнул ноги, повел рукой, сам натягивая одеяло до ушей, и тихо протянул:

— Не надо так носиться со мной, Ник.

— Что значит «не надо»? — так же тихо возмутился Северянин. — А как еще я могу показать, что ты для меня важен?

Он потрепал Кромешника по черным, как тьма, волосам; тот ничего не сказал в ответ, лишь сильнее укутался. Он боялся даже думать о привязанностях при свете солнца, а по ночам становился куда более открытым, искренним — потому что именно ночь была временем Кромешника. А Северянин... Северянин был способен на многое, но не посадить солнце раньше времени, тем более, когда оно только встало.

Иногда Северянин жалел об этом.

Кромешник был не прав. Ну, так казалось Северянину: переодевшись и посмотрев в гладкое зеркало, что висело на шкафу в его мастерской, он воскликнул:

— Римский-Корсаков, да я вылитый йети! — и поправил усы. 

Кромешник был не прав во всем, и у Северянина была целая вечность, чтобы ему это доказать.


End file.
